Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2017
09:46:11 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:46:19 Test 09:46:34 !say This is a test message 09:46:34 This is a test message 09:46:38 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:46:45 k 09:54:56 -!- Nkechinyer has joined Special:Chat 09:56:09 hi 10:05:57 hi 10:10:23 sorry 10:10:30 im renaming stuff on HTW 10:10:57 Darrren left us nkech ;( 10:11:12 ik, I was on when he did 10:11:17 ;( 10:11:51 im renaming the tornado outbreak pages on tornadoes 10:12:04 well, only mine for now until ive spoken to hype 10:12:18 !updated 10:12:18 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 6 minutes ago. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 10:12:22 lol 10:13:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:13:57 Hi Mario 10:14:09 I bet y'all will never guess my sleep total last night 10:14:09 hi 10:14:10 :P 10:14:14 :P 10:15:56 oh yeah, you'll never guess what is in one week for me? 10:16:34 your bday? :3 10:16:53 nope 10:17:18 in one week marks exactly half a year between my birthday in 2016 and my birthday in 2017 10:17:27 so I essentially become 15 1/2 then :P 10:17:55 plox 10:18:40 yes, ik, I keep track of that stuff 10:20:20 :p 10:20:29 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Sonia_1989_(CycloneNkechinyer) I remember making this :3 10:20:34 im 19 1/2 on May 5 :3 10:20:58 plox :3 10:21:09 i remember my very first page :3 10:21:30 because it was crap :p 10:21:35 my first page looks terrible. 10:21:41 so did mine 10:21:48 until i reconstructed it :3 10:23:33 !updated 10:23:33 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 7 minutes ago. There are currently ~15 lines in the log buffer. 10:23:36 :3 10:23:48 yt="NbqtAuT4zbk" 10:24:10 LOL 10:24:14 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Tornado_outbreak_sequence_of_February_19_-_22,_2018 :3 10:24:18 i renamed it :3 10:24:54 pls nkechinblah :3 10:24:54 why do I have a random discord DM from Hype at 10PM last night? 10:24:55 :P 10:25:01 idk 10:25:11 he does it to everyone :p 10:25:42 SEVERE WEATHER NOTICES: 10:25:42 10:25:42 THERE IS A MARGINAL RISK FOR PARTS OF UTAH AND SURROUNDING STATES, WITH THE PRIMARY THREAT BEING DAMAGING WIND GUSTS DURING STRONG AFTERNOON THUNDERSTORMS. 10:25:44 :3 10:25:55 Fun Fact: I spent most of Last Night working on a school project. I didn't go to bed until b5 am EST/b 10:26:10 you had less than an hours slepp? :p 10:26:14 sleep* 10:26:17 yep 10:26:18 :p 10:26:44 I did consider not sleeping at all just so I could break the HHW record for longest time without sleeping 10:26:48 !say nkechinblah PLS :3 10:26:48 nkechinblah PLS :3 10:26:50 :p 10:26:59 woulda had to have mad it to this evening to hit 36 hours 10:27:08 :p 10:27:24 my longest HHW day was in December :3 10:27:31 0730 - 0340 :p 10:27:36 my wonkiest was in late december 10:27:44 hmm 10:27:49 0730 - 0340 10:27:55 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:28:06 I didn't wake up until 3PM one day over winter break, LOL 10:28:11 20 hours, 10 minutes i was on HHW that day :p 10:28:26 pls blahkech :3 10:28:48 pls Playteb 10:28:51 :p 10:29:06 !updated 10:29:06 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 2 minutes ago. There are currently ~19 lines in the log buffer. 10:29:11 plox botty :3 10:29:25 no one asked you for your input :3 10:29:28 :p 10:29:56 well, I managed to finish said school project, so it was totally worth it :P 10:30:17 i love it how my bot is the main chatlogger, but it isnt on the logging archive page :p 10:30:21 :p @nkech 10:30:38 !logs 10:30:38 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 10:30:38 k 10:30:58 The Chat/Logs page lists records of previous conversations in the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Chat, sorted by date. They are mainly recorded by Hypercane Bot, a bot controlled by Hypercane. They are also, sometimes, recorded by PassionFruitMaster, a bot controlled by StrawberryMaster, or Baron Kobe, a bot controlled by Bobnekaro. 10:31:00 :p 10:31:11 playten isnt on there :p 10:31:12 yt="EzclOi3lGE4" :3 10:31:19 plox :3 10:33:35 yt="G631P7v5LjE" 10:34:29 plox :3 10:34:57 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:35:49 what? @Layten 10:36:08 you and your videos :3 10:36:21 youtube videos slow chat down :3 10:37:48 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 10:37:50 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 10:37:52 plox :3 10:38:15 Hi Akio 10:38:19 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 10:38:25 I had less than 1 hour of sleep last night 10:38:45 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:39:17 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:39:41 Hi Brick 10:40:09 Hi 10:40:30 @Brick I had less than one hour of sleep because I was working on a school project :P 10:40:45 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 10:40:47 plox :e 10:40:49 :3 10:42:15 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:42:15 So, are you still going to school today? 10:42:57 @Brick yep ;) 10:43:03 in fact I gtg now 10:44:02 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:52:09 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:57:25 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:59:28 wb :3 11:01:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:02:29 hi 11:05:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:05:46 Hello 11:05:48 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:09:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:09:15 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat 11:09:32 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:10:44 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:14:33 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:15:48 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:15:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:16:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:16:42 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:18:29 kbai 11:18:41 :p 11:20:11 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:23:36 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:24:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:24:39 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:25:09 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:25:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:25:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:27:05 ugh 11:27:09 so dead............ 11:27:47 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:27:59 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:28:01 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:28:24 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:28:25 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:34:50 hi 11:37:58 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:40:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:40:34 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:40:54 hi 12:15:12 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:15:17 hi 12:20:40 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat 12:31:30 ugh i missed him (rage) 13:14:44 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:16:36 !say test 13:16:36 test 13:56:58 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:58:12 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:02:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:07:09 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 14:08:07 lol uh 14:08:15 rip chat 14:09:21 -!- Nkechinyer has joined Special:Chat 14:09:45 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:14:40 -!- Nkechinyer has left Special:Chat 14:17:34 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 14:17:35 :3 14:17:39 @chap 14:17:42 :p 14:17:49 im on there :p 14:18:05 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 14:49:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:55:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:56:59 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 14:58:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:24 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 15:02:36 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 15:07:40 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 15:12:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:12:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:13:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:13:22 Hello there, world! (hi) 2017 03 22